A TMNT Christmas
by Sapphire93
Summary: The four brothers have a talk about being nice on Christmas. Better than it sounds. Oneshot!Please R&R!


**_Ann: I don't own TMNT. And I don't own Glad...and I don't own the song "Have a Holly Jolly Chritmas." or the song "Jingle Bell Rock." Or "Jingle Bells..." Also, I may own the movie Christmas Star, I may not. When I wrote this in school, themovie title just popped into my head, and I don't know if there really is a movie titled that, just to let you know._**

**_A TMNT Christmas_**

**"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AGAIN!" Mikey jumped on the couch.**

**"Michalangelo! Get off of that couch!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Awww...don't get mad! Get glad!"**

**"..."**

**"What did you feed him when we were little?" Raph asked.**

**"I do not know, and I do not think that I would want to find out..." Master Splinter walked into his room to meditate.**

**"Accually, I think it's wonderful!" Donny said.**

**"What is?" Raph asked.**

**"Christmas. I don't blame Mikey for being excited."**

**"I don't either, but--"**

**"Have a holly jolly Christmas! And in case you didn't hear, oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas--this year!" Donny sang.**

**"Yep. That explains it...I have a screwed up family..." Raph said.**

**"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Donny continued singing.**

**"...Wow. I never realized how much of a geek you were until now..."Raph said.**

**"Oh be nice!" Leo hit him.**

**"Ow...this is nice!" Raph yelled.**

**"No it's not!"**

**"For me, it is!"**

**"Can't we all just get along?" Mikey asked.**

**"Um, no." Raph replied.**

**"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh--HEY!" Donny still continued singing...**

**"And what is his problem?" Raph asked.**

**"Raph...we don't want another repeat of last year, do we?" Leo asked.**

**"Why? What happened last year?"**

**"You don't remember?"**

**"Apparently not!"**

**"It started on December 10th..." Leo explained.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Sooo...what'd you get me?" Mikey popped out of nowhere.**_

_**"I don't have your gift, yet, Mikey..." Raph scooted over to make room for Leo and Donny on the couch.**_

_**"Are you sure?"**_

_**"Positive."**_

_**"I didn't say positive! I said are you sure?"**_

_**"Fine! I'm sure!"**_

_**"Are you positive?"**_

_**"MIKEY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_**"Raph, calm down..." Leo said.**_

_**"Your telling me to calm down?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Look at him!"**_

_**"I know, but he isn't yelling."**_

_**"HA! HA!" Mikey laughed.**_

_**"Mikey..." Leo started.**_

_**"Can we just watch the movie? Please?" Donny asked.**_

_**"No." Raph replied stubbornly.**_

_**"Yes, we can." Leo glared at Raph.**_

_**"Thank you!" Donny turned on the tv.**_

_**"GREAT!" Mikey hopped on the couch in between Raph and Leo. (A/K/A, the place where the popcorn is next to you...) "What are we watching?"**_

_**"Cristmas Star." Leo answered.**_

_**"Cristmas Star?" Mikey asked. "Never heard of it!"**_

_**"Great!" Raph rolled his eyes.**_

_**"What? He hasn't heard of it, what's so bad about that?" Leo asked.**_

_**"Now he's going to be asking questions throughout the whold movie!"**_

_**"So? He's never heard of it or saw it before, and he'll want to know what the shell is going on...no big deal..."**_

_**"Who hasn't heard of Cristmas Star?" Donny asked.**_

_**"Apparently Mikey..." Raph replied.**_

_**"Shhh! The movie is on!" Leo said.**_

_**"What movie?" Mikey asked.**_

_**Raph smaked his forehead.**_

_**"CHRISTMAS STAR!" Donny yelled.**_

_**"Oh. Never heard of it!" Mikey smiled.**_

_**"I swear that there is something wrong with you..." Raph said.**_

_**"There's nothing wrong with me!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"Mikey, promise me that you will not talk during the movie." Leo said.**_

_**"I promise." Mikey put his right hand up.**_

_**"Good. Ready." Leo nodded to Donny.**_

_**Donny hit the pause button to make it play.**_

_**"So what are we watching?" Casey suddenly jumped on the couch.**_

_**"Oh, come on! We just got Mikey to shut up!" Raph yelled.**_

_**"We're watching Cristmas Star." Donny said.**_

_**"Really? I love this movie!" Casey smiled.**_

_**"No how come Casey has heard of this movie, but I haven't?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Remember the promise!" Leo said driftingly.**_

_**"Oh! Right!" Mikey zipped his lips.**_

_**"Thank you!" Leo said.**_

_**"Huh?" Casey asked.**_

_**"Everybody here has seen Cristmas Star but Mikey." Leo answered.**_

_**"Oh. Who hasn't seen Cristmas Star? That's the best movie!" Casey said.**_

_**"ME!" Mikey rose his hand.**_

_**Leo glared at him.**_

_**Mikey slowly put his hand down and zipped his lips once more.**_

_**Leo rolled his eyes and started watching the movie along with Raph and Donny.**_

_**"Mikey, you don't even know what Cristmas Star is about, do you?" Casey asked.**_

_**"No." Mikey unzipped his lips.**_

_**Leo, Raph, and Donny glared at Casey for making Mikey break his promise again.**_

_**"Well, the whole point of this movie is--" Casey started.**_

_**"Ya know, Case? I think mikey should just shut up and watch the movie. Then he would find out what it's about, and that way, nobody would be talking and annoying other people." Raph said.**_

_**"...Ok."**_

_**"Thank you!"**_

_**It was quiet for a few minutes.**_

_**"Hey boys! I brought presents!" April yelled.**_

_**"YAY!" Mikey yelled. "See, Raph? April already got me a present! Why didn't you?"**_

_**"I never had time...plus, I have at least a week to get you something." Raph answered.**_

_**"Well, you better do it soon."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because Santa waits for nobody!" Mikey hugged his present that April gave him.**_

_**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Raph glowered at him.**_

_**"Right..."**_

_**Raph couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, and chased Mikey around the lair a couple of times.**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

**"The end!" Leo said.**

**"...What the shell does that have to do with anything?" Raph asked.**

**"In other words, don't keep getting pissed off at Mikey for little things like you did last year!"**

**"Yeah, but last year was a different story story. This time, it's because he won't shut up about Christmas!"**

**"And what was he doing last year when he wouldn't shut up about his presents?"**

**"..."**

**"Exactly."**

**Donny walked over. "Yeah, I remember the year before that on the 16th!"**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Raphy! Raphy! Raphy! Raphy!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"WHAT?" Raph turned away from his book.**_

_**"Ummm..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I forget."**_

_**"Good, then leave me alone."**_

_**"Wait! I remember now!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"No, it's gone..."**_

_**"Mikey, get out of here!"**_

_**"Wait! I remembered again!"**_

_**"I said get out of here!"**_

_**"What Christmas cookies are you baking this year?"**_

_**"That was the big question?"**_

_**"...No."**_

_**Raph rolled his eyes and continued reading again.**_

_**"Come on! Answer me!" Mikey yelled.**_

_**"I don't know!" Raph replied.**_

_**"Oh...I'm making Rudolph cookies!"**_

_**"Good for you, now go away!"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Becase I want to finish this book?"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because it's realy good!"**_

_**"W--"**_

_**"Will you just leave?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**Raph glared at him.**_

_**"Or, im, I mean," Mikey stammered. "Do I have a choice?"**_

_**"No! Now leave!"**_

_**"Wait!"**_

_**"Now what?"**_

_**"I remebered the regular question!"**_

_**"Too bad! Go!"**_

_**"What did you get--"**_

_**"LEAVE!" Raph shoved Mikey out of his room and locked the door behind him.**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

**"Even I have to admit that Leo's story was better..." Raph said.**

**"Yeah." Leo agreed.**

**"And besides, you weren't even in my room when that happened!" Raph yelled.**

**"...I evesdropped..." Donny smiled sweetly.**

**"Gee, thanks!" Raph said.**

**"I remember what you did to me this year!" Mikey said.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AGAIN!" Mikey jumped on the couch.**_

_**"Michalangelo! Get off of that couch!" Master Splinter yelled.**_

_**"Awww...don't get mad! Get glad!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"What did you feed him when we were little?" Raph asked.**_

_**"I do not know, and I do not think that I would want to find out..." Master Splinter walked into his room to meditate.**_

_**"Accually, I think it's wonderful!" Donny said.**_

_**"What is?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Christmas. I don't blame Mikey for being excited."**_

_**"I don't either, but--"**_

_**"Have a holly jolly Christmas! And in case you didn't hear, oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas--this year!" Donny sang.**_

_**"Yep. That explains it...I have a screwed up family..." Raph said.**_

_**"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Donny continued singing.**_

_**"...Wow. I never realized how much of a geek you were until now..."Raph said.**_

_**"Oh be nice!" Leo hit him.**_

_**"Ow...this is nice!" Raph yelled.**_

_**"No it's not!"**_

_**"For me, it is!"**_

_**"Can't we all just get along?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"Um, no." Raph replied.**_

_**"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh--HEY!" Donny still continued singing...**_

_**"And what is his problem?" Raph asked.**_

_**"Raph...we don't want another repeat of last year, do we?" Leo asked.**_

_**"Why? What happened last year?"**_

_**"You don't remember?"**_

_**"Apparently not!"**_

_**"It started on December 10th..." Leo explained.**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

**"What did that have to do with anything?" Raph asked.**

**"You yelling at me." Mikey aswered.**

**"No, Master Splinter yelling at you, Leo yelling at me, and Donny acting like a moron!"**

**"Ok, well, I will make a memory this year that you'll yell at me!" Mikey yanked on Raph's mask.**

**"OWWWW! YOU BRAT! YOU DEAD!" Raph chased Mikey all over the place.**

**"And here's the third year of tradition..." Leo said.**

**"Which is what?" Donny asked.**

**"Raph killing Mikey..."**

**"Yeah...it's great to keep traditions alive, right?"**

**"Right!"**

**The End!**


End file.
